Intensity
by CayCay1996
Summary: "You are mine." Jacob's voice rumbled in my ear. I felt my legs weaken as his lips grazed my neck and he nuzzled and my heart pounded in my chest, warmth searing my cheeks. "Never let me go?" I whispered quietly he made a sound deep in his throat as he pulled me tighter, "As if I had a choice." I licked my lips. "Love me?" He smiled against my neck and chuckled, "Always"
1. Fey

**Jacob****'s POV  
**Why do I even try? I looked over at Bella who in front of me in the BMW SUV and Edward who was beside her. This was just a lovely day not to mention driving said SUV was that weird vampire pixie chick and her own personal blondie mate. I sunk down in my seat further, feeling my temper rise. I didn't want to fucking be here. If Sam hadn't pulled the whole _This involves a human, we need to see that she's safe too _card I wouldn't even be here. The human referral wasn't even Bella, the current girl I've been trying to get with which so far has proven unsuccessful. No this human girl was in Alice's vision and if me and the guys hadn't been there when she had the vision we never would have known. Unless Bella felt forthcoming with said information which I highly fucking doubt since she's practically Edward's lap dog.

"She is not." Edward sneered from in front of me and I rolled my eyes, deeming his response not even knowledgeable I mean he already knew what I was thinking right? Alice pulled to a stop in front of a large plantation style white house. It had a wrap around porch with french doors and windows, all in all it was pretty nice. This is where Alice had apparently seen the vision taking place. The one were a girl was hunted down, found, and drained by Victoria, but that wasn't the weirdest part. After Victoria had drained her she had been more powerful, with strange abilities according to Alice. If they had killed the bitch before none of this would be happening. I mean seriously? Would it have been so hard to hunt her down before she became a threat?Not really but now because of their poor choices everyone else would pay the cost, because it was clear Victoria was coming and when she did, there would be hell to pay.

I pulled my phone texting Sam that we had made it before sliding it back in my pocket and hopping out of the car. I turned around holding my hand out and helping Bella down to which I was rewarded a grateful smile. She was so small and fragile next to me, the need to always protect her felt so emanate. I fought the urge to brush a brown curl from her face and clenched my fist at my side as Edward got out wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. Alice turned to us and frowned slightly at Bella as if something were bothering her before she spoke. "Convincing the girl to come with us will be the hardest part but its clear she really isn't safe here. That's why if you feel her emotions getting wired Jasper you have to calm her down and help her see reason, and Edward you'll probably be best with proving that we're different. Bella will be good for making the girl feel safe, since Bella is human too and perfectly fine and the dog... Well maybe she'll think he's pretty or something." I growled and Alice threw me a pixie like smile before the sound of glass breaking, and a piercing scream broke free over the air and we were all racing forward throwing the door open with such speed and force it came off of its hinges.

I expected to see Victoria, or some other trap we hadn't noticed. What I did not expect to see was a blond leech arguing with a brunette leech and by the look of things they had had just about enough with each other, or at least she had. "Peter, I can't handle this anymore!" She threw a chair and Peter ducked, I watched as it shattered against the wall and we all just stared a look of confusion on our faces. "I'm so fucking hungry! I could eat an entire city!" Her voice was a snarl and slowly her words trickled into my mind, a snarl rising in my chest.

"What the hell was that you fucking fanger?" Bella put a hand on my arm but I shook it off, danger. My body was recognizing danger. That's all this leech was. But that's when a heard light footsteps from above and pounding down a staircase. I turned quickly readying for an attack and just stopped.

Descending the staircase was a girl who was probably going to change everything. The world around me slowed down as I stared at her, my heart sped up as if it were trying to beat its way out of my chest. Perfection. That's what she was. I could almost feel a visible tug bringing her to me. Her light brown eyes reminded me of liquid amber. It was as if I was looking into a small shot of Hennessy. There were golden flecks sprinkled within them and a feeling of heat consumed me. Her hair fell down to her elbows in gentle blonde waves. Each strand was a pale silky blonde that made me want to run my fingers through it. I could feel my body tighten and my cheeks flush as I took in that she was damp and glistening as if she had been working out. Small running shorts adorned her legs and as my gaze traveled up I realized she was only wearing a sports bra the barely contained all of her chest. _Look somewhere else, anywhere else. _Her eyes. That's what kept calling back to me those beautiful light brown eyes. Imprint. That's what she was, she was my imprint. _Holy shit. _I had fucking imprinted. No, this isn't right. _Or is it? _

"What the hell is going on?" Her melodic voice washed over me and I shook my head snapping back to attention. The leech looked up her red eyes narrowing at the girl on the staircase for a moment, but then she turned on us and a snarl rippled through her expression. She crouched down instantly in front of the girl who now looked irked. "Maurelle I can handle myself." She growled. But Maurelle didn't move she stayed where she was and Peter was at her side in an instance too. He stared us down his eyes roaming over everyone present.

"Golden eyes." He murmured almost to himself before he looked up at Edward. "Friends of Carlisle perhaps?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Edward looked wry but nodded. Peter seemed to visibly relax but all I could think about is how I wanted those fucking leeches away from **my **imprint. His gaze traveled over us again but this time more worried and confused. "Is there a reason your here?" He asked. Maurelle looked between Peter and us confusion evident and she sniffed before straightening up her stance.

"Who stinks?" She commented her nose wrinkling in distaste. I don't know why these stupid vampires kept insisting we stank when they were the ones who made me nauseous just by sitting in the same car as them.

"Its probably you, dumb ass." I shot at her and the blonde girl weaved her way through them and down to the bottom step only inches away from me. I noticed then just how long her legs were. God she was perfect. But the expression on her face did not show the same admiration for me it seemed.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that, or I will rip your vocal cords out and stomp on them in pretty high heeled boots." She spat. I took a step back as if her threat had actually hurt and just looked at her shocked. Wait, a vampire sister? Now my brow furrowed in confusion and I heard Bella speak next.

"But your um, your human and she's obviously not." Bella cocked her head to the side. Usually vampires didn't exactly stick around with their old human families. It was too dangerous for the humans.

But by the girl's expression she looked more offended than ever. She looked like we had called her something trashy. Her eyes blazed for a moment and she spoke between gritted teeth. "I am not a fucking human." Maurelle was at her side and grabbed her wrist gently pulling her back and whispering in her ear fastly and quietly. The girls expression ranged from irritated to thoughtful but back to irritated and she shrugged Maurelle off. "No I am tired of this shit. I did not escape The Great Seelie Wars and survive The Dark Days to be compared to some damn human." She said haltingly. Bella looked offended and she just cut her gaze to her. "Yeah, yeah I know human girl. The whole spill on how there's nothing wrong with being human, but I was born Fey, and we are somewhat proud creatures to say the least."

Everyone was silent, Maurelle had apparently given up on stopping this girl and just sighed, "Shay, now is not the time for this." She looked back at us her gaze narrowing. "What do you all want? I'm assuming you didn't come for tea and niceties." I snorted at the thought of a vampire drinking tea but when my eyes traveled back to who I was assuming Shay was I felt conflicted. What the hell was Fey?

"It's impossible." Edward said quietly he looked at Shay an odd shinning in his eyes as he took her in and he stepped forward. A snarl rumbled in my chest and a low keening growl came from Maurelle. All eyes snapped to us and Edward paused for a moment looking down at Shay. "How is it possible? We would have known if Fey really exist. You-" He paused before looking at her again and sniffing before continuing. "It was all folklore." He sounded dumbfounded and I was just fucking confused judging by Bella, Jasper, and Alice's look so were they.

"Okay, would you feel deemed to inform us what the hell Fey is?" Jasper asked, a southern drawl prominent in his voice. I second that motion and Edward was about to speak before Shay cut him off.

"I'm surprised you don't know." She said quietly. "Fey is what most humans associate as faeries. Which I suppose." She paused cocking her head to one side and then the other a thoughtful expression on her face. "Is true. Only we're not small little creatures with wings." She paused again, "Well we aren't all small little creatures with wings. In folklore we're usually portrayed as tricksters, sinister, and undeniably beautiful." A smile tugged at her lips and I could see she had sharp canine teeth for a human but not enough to be out of the ordinary I just really would never want to be bit by her. _Well actually- _"That is also true in some cases. The Fey are a bit of a larger secret then some other supernatural things, but the older vampires they know." She said quietly looking up at nothing in specific. "As do some of The Children of the Moon." The way she said _Children of the Moon _was cold and spiteful. "Most of us remain on Fey Lines or in the Seelie/Unseelie court. We're not as known to flock around the world and disperse like some other kinds." I had no idea where any of those places were but I still looked at her, trying to contain the affection that was shinning in my eyes every moment I looked at her it was like it grew. This infatuation was not healthy. _Its an Imprint what the hell did you expect? _My inner wolf snorted.

"Why are you here then? I don't think this is any of those places?" I asked her. She looked over at me considering my question for a moment before speaking. "I have my reasons, for being here. None of which are your concern." She looked curious as she watched me, as if she didn't quiet know how to perceive me. "What are-" Shay's voice began but Alice's voice disrupted us and whatever was in her gaze vanished as her attention cut to Alice.

"We don't have time for this. Look Shay your in danger." Shay stopped for a moment and I could hear Maurelle making odd sounds, the girl was fucking weird. Shay laid a hand over her sister's arm and Maurelle visibly relaxed, but she looked angry.

"We are not familiar, therefore you will call me by my full name. Shaylee. Your quiet lucky I'm letting your vampire tongue utter it, in the first place." I already liked this girl. Her apparent superiority over the Cullen's was really fucking hilarious since everyone else seemed to worship the ground they walked on. I paused. No it wasn't as much superiority as it was a wryness as if she wasn't buying into this trust the vamps because they sparkle shit. Her eyes darkened as she looked at all of us. "Are you threatening me?" She asked calmly. But her eyes were a storm of aggression and I could sense her lack of fear and the ghost of a smile, at the thought of a challenge.

"No we're not." Jasper cut in quickly and he looked at Shaylee as certain intensity in his gaze, "Alice is gifted with visions, and she has seen your death." Maurelle snarled about to pounce but Peter restrained her, not without struggle it seemed. "A vampire Victoria, she came her and drained you. It makes sense now why you were different, after she drained you she gained power and an odd ability she could-" Shaylee's eyes cut to Jasper and they were wide and thoughtful.

"Control the elements?" She said softly. Jasper looked taken back and nodded silently. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked, watching her. She paced and ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit." She muttered softly. "Fuck, shit, shit." She looked panicked and turned to Maurelle who had gone still and stared at Shay with a fierce protection in her gaze and fear. "How did they find out?" Shay asked her. Her voice incredibly small. She shook and began pacing again. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"They might not know. The vampire, Victoria doesn't necessarily know Shay. We have to hope she doesn't know." Maurelle wiggled out of Peter's grasp and went to her sister bending down a little bit to look into her eyes. "You are the only one left, we have to assume she doesn't know and if she does we will kill her." She promised.

"I can't stay." She whispered, a broken edge to her voice. Maurelle wiped some tears from her cheeks and I felt my inner wolf clawing at me from the inside out. I should be helping her. That should be me wiping her tears away. I needed to comfort her. Shay shook her head and whimpered. "Staying here isn't a good idea." She said softly. "I have to find _him. _He could help." My whole being stiffened. Who was him? Who the fuck was him?

Maurelle looked Shay in the eyes sternly. "No if we find him things could get worse. I know why... Look just no. That's not a good idea and we both know it." Maurelle looked at the Cullen's indecision making her face seem older, almost ancient. "You have to protect her."

"That's why we came." Jasper said softly. Maruelle looked at him and then at all of us, the gaze in her eyes unbelievably cold. "If anything happens to her, I will kill all of you." She said softly, it was gentle but fierce. Bella shivered, a fear running deep in her eyes and for once I found that fragility slightly annoying. "I will hunt you all down and I will make you watch as I pull out your innards."

Shaylee's look was haunted, she looked so unsure of what to do. "We do not have much time." She said her voice surprisingly strong despite her pale pallor. Maurelle looked at her worried and then kissed her forehead before disappearing upstairs. Peter walked over to her and hugged her tightly, jealousy sloshed uncomfortably in my stomach.

"You've been kind of quiet... Considering its you." Bella commented looking at me worried. Edward snorted, almost like he was going to say something but upon looking over at Shay and then at me he got quiet. Almost like he didn't quiet know what to say or how to phrase it. He'd probably tell Bella anyway, as soon as he got the chance, but I found myself not caring anymore. If he wanted to tell her he could and if not whatever. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Shay. No matter how hard I tried my mind would circle right back to her. Even as Maurelle came down with packed suitcases in her hands, and Jasper and Edward helped her take them to the car. I couldn't stop thinking that I wanted her to stay with me. We had decided she would stay at the Cullen's for her own safety but I didn't quiet like the idea anymore. We could take care of her too. The pack was just as strong. Well I snorted, stronger in my opinion. Before when I had agreed to her staying with them I had been indifferent because she was just another annoying human girl but now she was different.

Shaylee was Fey and she was _my Imprint _she wasn't some stupid teenage girl. _Imprint. She was my Imprint. _My mind swirled as I continued to stare at her and I realized she was staring at me too, her gaze intense, everything about her felt intense. But it didn't make me uncomfortable. For the first time in a long time, this odd intensity coming from this beautiful girl felt like home.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Soooo any thoughts? Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. (: This story is rated M because in the future there will be Smuts, along with language, and violence. **

**I do not own Twilight. Sad but true**

**xoxo Cayla**


	2. Reth

**Shaylee****'s POV**

"This isn't forever." Maurelle smiled at me and brushed away my tears before hugging me tight, "It's only _until we find a better way._" I felt my heart plunge and I knew what she was saying was true but it didn't make it any easier. It didn't help that Peter had requested Maurelle use her ability to mask Peter's true form. The one known as Jasper would have known him apparently and for some reason Peter said it was for the best that he didn't know who he really was. Something about the safest thing right now and he insisted Charlotte would agree. I could see a bead of sweat slicking her brow. It was wearing down on her. Maurelle had the ability to manipulate someone's mind, weather it be their thoughts, sight, or much of anything else.

I knew this was wearing her out and I felt my chest tighten I was causing her pain... Again... I hugged Maurelle tightly fighting back the tears there were threatening to spill from my wide eyes. "You have to take care of yourself." I told her gently patting her cheek, "I can't loose you." I fought hard to keep my voice at an even level but managed it fairly well. "We've lost so much already. If I lost you, I'd go insane." I knew this wasn't goodbye, it was more of a see you later but later was an undefined term in this case and that made my chest ache with fear. I looked at the SUV that seemed to be taking me to an unknown future. I would never think to see a vampire help me or even want to save me, they always wanted to drain me. Peter had said he knew them, they're like vegetarians of the vampire world, but vegetarian or not Seelie Fey blood was their weakness. The darklings had made sure of it when they created them.

Then there was the boy. The one who had those odd chocolate brown eyes and copper skin. He was beautiful, so beautiful it surprised me. He smelled odd not quiet like vampire but neither Children of the Moon. Nor Wiccan neither Fey. I felt my heart pound when I looked at him and it was incredibly... Strange. I was not one to like mortals and with his faint blushes and fast fluttering heart he was incredibly human. To me, mortals were a sadness, it hurt to love someone and watch them grow old and die. It feels like the older they become the more your heart shrivels up, until the day they die and then it just implodes on itself. "You will not loose me. I promise." Maurelle kissed my cheek before saying goodbye and I climbed in the back sitting beside the boy I had been told was Jacob.

Heat radiated off of him, making a shiver tremble up my spine. His beauty was even more prominent the closer you got to him. His raven black hair was slightly ruffled and short. His skin was smooth with a natural glow to it as if he were in the sun often. His hands had small calluses but also looked soft. I longed to intertwine our fingers just to see how soft but I fought the urge and put my fingers in my lap. What was wrong with me? I had just met the guy.

The car pulled off and I looked straight forward, because I knew it I turned and seen Maurelle and Peter just standing there my heart would start to break. I gripped my running shorts and looked down at my lap as if something there demanded all of my attention. I felt goosebumps began to break over my skin as they turned the air on and I realized I should have slipped on more than just a blue tank top before I had left. "Are the Children of the Moon like me?" Jacob's voice startled me and his question made me stiffen. He was looking at me but Edward answered his question.

"No your a shape shifter whose chosen spirit animal happens to be a wolf, you can not bite and infect people you are born that way. There's a big difference." He turned into a wolf? The once comfortable feeling I had been enveloped with upon sitting beside him was gone, and replaced by a cold fear that gripped my heart and squeezed. Werewulves, true Werewulves were not kind or understanding.

_**The Dark Days.**_

"_No, please no." I felt my heart tremble in fear and the Wulfen sneered at me and grabbed me by my arm lifting me up and dragging me out of the small prison cell I called my room. My hair was falling in tangled curls down my back and my long dress was ripped, my corset felt too tight. Sweat dampened my skin and the Wulfen just smiled at me his eyes glowing yellow._

"_Tonight is your turn. You will fight for entertainment little princess." My blood turned cold, before I had been strictly for use of entertaining the male Wulfen apparently they were tired of me killing them off before they got the chance to have much fun. But now they knew. They knew my truth, my secret. They knew I was the princess of the Seelie Court and I would be next in line to take the throne. I should have never came. The Seelie Wars were becoming too dangerous, I was too much of a prime target. He had sent me out into the Mundane world __**not forever just until we find a better way **__But what better way was there? What would they do eradicate the Unseelie Court that wasn't possible. We needed both, our worlds could not function without both light and dark. _

_My feet barely dragged the floor as he pulled me through the stone corridors into the sparring room. He threw me in a faint smile pulling up at his lips as if he knew something I did not. Faeires didn't like that. I hated that. But he most definitely did know something I was not aware of. I got up off my knees and looked to face my opponent and stopped. My heart stop, my lungs wouldn't constrict to allow me air. It all just stopped. _

_My brother stood at the other side of me a sword in his hand and when his eyes caught mine his grip loosened. His face shocked he shook his head. "Remember the rules, fight until your enemy is dead. If you refuse to fight you will both be killed." The pack leader stood at a small entryway a coy smile playing at his lips as he watched us. I looked to my right and on the table was my small golden bracelet that slid onto my upper arm like a snake. I flexed my fingers and the golden snake looked up at me ruby eyes, of fierce protection embezzled in it's small golden body. They had taken it from me when they brought me here. I never thought I'd see it again. _

_I held my hand out and it crawled into my grasp and uncoiled into a nimble whip. My brother held his sword tightly but as we looked at each other I knew we couldn't do this. There had to be another way. I couldn't kill my brother. If I used my abilities I could make it quick, painless. I shook my head, if the Wulfen seen my abilities too they would only exploit me further. I couldn't use them. I would let me brother kill me I would have to._

"_Three...Two...One." A loud whistle filled the air and Reth was running towards me with his sword, the instinct to protect myself was strong and I flicked my wrist my whip wrapping around the sword and yanking it down. My brother was pulled down with it his face smashing into the cold hard stone floor and I winced. _

_I stumbled back my heart pounding deep in my chest, at this rate it was going to beat out of my chest. What do I do? What can I do? "Don't you dare back away from me." Reth yelled getting back up. Blood gushed through his nose and mouth. I had done that I had hurt him. Tears welled up in my eyes but Reth's voice was a sharp command. "Do not cry do you understand me? You know what you must do!" He ran forward and I dodged back away from him, every slash and swing I easily dodged and evaded. He was going easy on me, I could tell. I was amazing in combat but Reth was better, he knew I had to kill him. If I didn't there would be no successor to the throne because I was special. I had been __**chosen. **__I had never hated what I was more than I did in that moment. I didn't want to be special I wanted to be a normal Fey._

_I felt a slice of pain crawl up my arm and I screamed as I watched crimson drops drip from a fresh slice on my upper arm. "Pay attention!" He growled. I weaved past another blow that would have gotten my shoulder and spun forward twirling my arm before slicing down and the golden coil wrapped around Reth's neck. He struggled gasping for breathe and tears poured down my face, my grip loosening but Reth shook his head, he wanted to die. He knew it was the only way. I sobbed out and he cast me a small painful smile, blood streaming onto my whip from his face. _

_He couldn't speak but he looked me deep in the eyes and mouthed three words. 'I love you.' I cried out as I yanked hard and his neck gave a loud snap. His knees buckled and he swayed forward into me. His body incredibly still and heavy. Reth was gone. My Reth was dead. I felt memories pour into my mind and I cried. Reth was my only brother. He was my best friend. Reth was everything. _

_I screamed, agony and rage twining in my voice. I had nothing left. I pulled Reth up further into my arms and I wept into his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I shook back in forth my body curling around his. "I'm sorry." I squeezed him tighter my heart about to give out from beating. It hurt, it hurt too much._

_Laughing colored the air around me but I couldn't get up. I didn't have the strength to even look up all there was, was a breathless Reth who was growing so cold and pale. Reth was gone. Another heart wrenching sob escaped my lips. Reth was never coming back to me. _

"I'm so sorry." Edward's voice snapped me from my inward thoughts and I looked up at him confused. But then I remembered what Peter had told me, he could read minds. He had violated my privacy. Those memories were mine, they hurt and they were awful but they were mine. If Fey hated anything it was lack of privacy. We were the embodiment of secrecy. "Stay the hell out of my fucking mind." I growled and he looked at me a strange sadness in his eyes as if I had wanted his pity I would have told my story out loud but I didn't and honestly I reach don't.

"Stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me." I snapped. "I'm fine." My voice broke over the word and I felt anger run through me. Jacob looked over at me curiously and I tried not to allow myself to feel the butterflies that were kicking in my stomach. This was ridiculous, _get a hold of yourself Shay. You are nothing but danger when you love someone they die._

Reth died for me, Maurelle died because of me even if she was kind of alive just in a different way. I was dangerous to be around and even more dangerous to love. So the intense look he was giving me was not going to cut it. Then he said something that shocked me, "Edward for once in your life try to stay the hell out of people's mind and more than that do me a favor and shut the fuck up when you hear something you clearly weren't supposed to."

He was sticking up for me. Jacob didn't even know me and he was sticking up for me. I looked at him oddly trying to figure out his play and what he wanted but I seen nothing tricky or sinister in his gaze. He wasn't Fey he didn't always want something in return for a kindness paid. I smiled at him, a big smile that showed a dimple in my left cheek and it seemed to be enough for him. His cheeks flushed and he coughed but he smiled at me too and I felt like an idiot because that's all we were doing and that's all we did the majority of the ride, we didn't talk we just would look over at each other and smile.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review, Follow, and Favorite please. (: And thank you too the ones who already have I really appreciate it. Well until the next update (: (Review, review, review)  
Xoxo Cayla**


	3. Jealousy

**Jacob****'s POV**

The sky was so bright tonight, its usual black blanket was cascaded over the side, and a sprinkling of stars decorated it. Each constellation new and different. I hopped out of the BMW after Shay had safely gotten out. I could see the goosebumps covering her arms and thighs as the cool night brushed across her skin. She flipped her hair out of her face impatiently and the pale silky strands clung like silk to her fingers before brushing out of her face. She stretched slowly and I watched her, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Edward watching her too. His eyes more subtle than my own and I glared at him about to snarl but he didn't even wait he turned and grabbed Bella's hand squeezing it and murmuring in her ear.

How could Bella be as stupid as to fall for this guy? He was an ass. Such a fucking asshole, I hated him. With everything in me I hated him. He was going to take Bella from me which was bad enough, but him looking at **my **imprint was unacceptable and I honestly didn't care the reasons. I felt rage boil in me, hot and refreshing, but then Shay was walking in front of me and it seemed to almost dissipate out of me. How could I let someone as petty as the _great _Edward Cullen bother me? He was nothing compared to her.

The front porch light flooded the front lawn not that we needed it, well except for maybe Bella who struggled to stay on two feet when the light was on, God forbid it was off. I felt more than seen Paul, Sam, Embry, and Quil come from the woods. I had texted Sam about Shay as soon as I had the chance and he had insisted he come. There was no way I was letting my imprint live with leeches. Sam hadn't liked the idea before and I sure as hell didn't like it now. Shay heard the sound of a twig snap and turned her eyes setting on Sam and the guys and she stumbled back bumping into Edward and suddenly flames blazed from her fingertips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa watch it." I took a step back and she flinched.

She was scared. Looking into her eyes all you'd see is a fierce determination it was so admirable and yet the smell of fear trinkled off of her. "Who are you?" Her voice was strong unwavering and Sam looked at her his hands help up in a complacent motion. His body was rigid and I could see the only thing holding him back was my words. I had told him she was my imprint, and no matter what he could not hurt her. Even if she did look like some fire goddess as she glared at him ferocity bedding deep in her gaze.

"I'm Sam Uley." He said calmly but she was still tense her body still radiating fear. She was smart, she wasn't going to just hear a name she didn't know and think all was okay with the world. I smiled at her but she didn't look over at me. "I'm a friend of Jacob's. I'm the Alpha." He said calmly and with that rolls of fear fell from her but the flame in her fingers died out. Jasper stared at her intently his arm slipping around her shoulders and the trembling that had begun slowed down. He whispered something low in her ear, too low for any of us to catch despite our enhanced hearing. She nodded slowly but looked back at us again, a moment of indecision in her features.

"Why are the pack here?" Bella asked confused. She looked from me to Sam and waited patiently for an answer.

"Apparently Jacob, doesn't trust us with Shay." Edward smiled but there was no humor to it. "Given, we all know she's be much safer around us then a bunch of temperamental hounds." Sam snarled and we all fell in line, our bodies becoming masses of anger. All Sam had to do was say the word. I would fucking rip Edward's head off without a second thought.

"She'd be safer with us than you fucking vamps." Paul snorted. "At least our diet doesn't consist of her kind." To that Shay turned towards the Cullen's with an arched brow. Edward had a look of indignation on his face and I snickered.

"We don't eat humans and you know that." He was speaking to Paul but he faced Shay, and it was that look in his eyes. As if he wanted her to believe him. No it was more desperate than that, he _needed _her to believe him. He shouldn't need anything from her. Shaylee was mine and to say sharing was never my strong suit was an understatement to say the least. I could feel the jealous growl thrumming in my chest and Shay's wide honey brown eyes roamed to mine and they locked their for a moment. Again it was perfect, I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up and my palms from dampening. It was like the irritation towards Edward turned into a weird fluttering feeling for Shay.

Just one look and I was done for. God this girl had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. "Look, I can take her in. I've got the house to myself now, she can have my old room. It's honestly no big deal." Paul's suggestion cut through my moment with Shay and I turned on him. Sure, I didn't want Shay with Fuckward but having her with Paul Lahote aka man whore was not the most appealing idea either. How do I know he wouldn't try something with her? Even Shay looked shocked by the offer.

"Hell no." I snarled, "There's no way I would even consider-" I began.

"Would you rather her stay in the home of a leech or with one of us. At least we won't be hungry for a little faerie snack." Paul snarled back at me.

"Stop it both of you!:|" Shay's voice commanded silence and attention and it's exactly what she got. She stared at Paul and I for a moment studying us, her knowing eyes probing us and then she turned to the Cullens her eyes locking with Edward's and studying him, before roaming over everyone else. Why was she looking at him? Did every fucking girl think this guy was so special? And for what? Because he could be especially brooding and emotional? The guy was a pussy. "I would rather stay with the... Shapeshifters." She commented after a long silence. Her tongue ran over the word shapeshifters with distaste and slight fear, but it wasn't superiority like what the Cullen's seemed to feel. It was more like a general wryness and fear for us.

Even know I could smell it strongly. The tang that was the scent of fear, but looking at Shay you'd never know it was hers. She stood tall her head held high. She looked almost regal, as if she was self-assured and knew her place in the world. She was just waiting on everyone else to fall in line. Her eyes darted to Paul's and he smiled slowly at her causing me to bristle.

"My place it is then." He informed her. She nodded slowly, accepting this and I wanted to object. I wanted to offer my own place but there wasn't any room for her unless we shared one and I highly doubt she'd take to kind to that at this point. She still didn't know me well enough. But Paul was a pig. I loved him in all, he was like a brother to me but it didn't change the fact that I seen how he is with women first hand. It was in this moment that I could clearly see that guys in general were a threat when it came to Shay.

What with Edward and his weird ass stares, Jasper's curious inquiries over her, Paul's playful wolfish grin he was treating her with, or even my own. It was the only moment I would trade places for Edward just for a moment to see what everyone was thinking because I honestly didn't know. Shay was gorgeous, almost to the point of it being painful to look at her. It was as if you noticed all the flaws in yourself as you did, I remembered her saying something earlier abut Fey being beautiful. If they all resembled her then I had no doubt it was true. Shay reminded me of sunlight and happiness, she was like a warm ember and for the first time in a long time I was cold. I needed her warmth.

"Don't get any idea playboy. This is temporary, now come on. I'm tired, hungry, and stiff from being in that car." Shay turned grabbing her things and Paul helped her. It was at that point I realized she intended to walk back with Paul to his house.

"You sure you don't want a ride? Its a bit of a walk." I asked her, my brow furrowed. Her alone at night with Paul? Yeah didn't sound too good to me. I took a step to join them when she cocked her head to the side smiling impishly.

"I love nature. It's a fey thing I suppose. A walk in the moonlight will be nice. I could use it." Her voice was soft when she spoke to me, as intimate as if she had known me forever and not for just a few hours. This girl would be my undoing. She would be the one thing that maintained and consumed my focus if I wasn't careful. She was charming and radiant. Her personality shone bright and I didn't even know every detail about her yet, but I intended to. I intended to know her better than anyone else ever has or would.

She was gone, disappearing into the woods and I wanted to follow her but more than that I knew I had to set some things straight with the Cullen's for their sake and hers. I didn't care weather or not Edward found her attractive those looks he was giving her weather either going to stop or I was going to smash his face in. I smirked at him and he glowered at me as he read my mind.

"Let's get this done with shall we?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite. This chapter was necessary but a bit slow to be honest, the next one is when I plan on putting in a LOT of my juicy twists and turns, and from then on things will be keeping pretty face paced. I plan on updating tomorrow or Saturday so stay tuned.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**

**- Xoxo Cayla**


End file.
